Happy Christmas Hank
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Just a little christmas story about Hank opening his presents early on Christmas morning


**Happy Christmas Hank**

****

"Well bless my stars and garters, looks like I'm the first one up and if I say so myself the tree looks lovely. Yes Jubilee, Bobby and I did a good job with the decorating; of course we had to be bribed with Twinkies to do the job. Yes a fine Christmas morning and probably the only chance for peace I'll get today," mused Hank.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully trying to decide whether to get himself some breakfast first or open his presents. He really ought to wait until the others had arrived before opening his presents, he was still in his pajamas anyway and surely he could be patient enough to wait until after breakfast. It took Hank all of five seconds to make up his mind, he'd open his presents now while he had the chance for a bit of peace. Clawed fingers and toes hooked presents out from under the tree and chuckling to himself he gathered up his prizes and set them down on the sofa. No he'd force himself to be patient for another couple of minutes, he might as well take a look at the Christmas tree and admire his hard work, it seemed as though he ended up doing most of it anyway.

It was an impressive tree, nearly eight feet tall and it had taken his considerable strength to carry it in and set it down. Then Jubilee and Bobby had hung up a few baubles and some tinsel and complained about being tired. It had just taken one look from Jubilee and Bobby threatening to get down on his knees and beg to force his capitulation. Against his better judgment he'd done the rest of the work, finding himself enjoying putting on the baubles and tinsel and just marveling at all the different decorations, he'd especially liked the little golden musical instruments and the holly leaves. To their credit Bobby and Jubilee had done a bit more work although he'd ended up having to repair the fairy lights after Bobby fused them. A smile played across Hank's face as he remembered boosting Jubilee up onto his shoulders so she could place the angel on top of the tree. This was no ordinary angel being modeled on his friend Warren, the blue skin was distinctive but still looked rather festive.

Hank smiled showing his fangs in a broad grin as he got down to the important task of unwrapping his presents, with his claws and strength he soon reduced wrapping paper to shreds, blue fur becoming covered in bits of ribbon and paper. Admittedly he'd made rather a mess but he could clear it up later. For now he'd take a look at his presents.

"To Hank, you could certainly use one of these, love from your pal Bobby."

Hank frowned; with his coat of soft silky blue fur he never shaved so what would he want with an electric razor? Probably Bobby's idea of a little joke, well Hank could always give the razor to Logan since the feral needed it more than him. Fortunately his other present from Bobby was more to his liking; he'd look forward to watching the Buffy video with Bobby later on.

From Jubilee he'd received so many chocolate and candy bars, not to mention Twinkies that he'd probably need an urgent orthodontic appointment shortly after Christmas. Hank expected that Bobby and Jubilee would be more than willing to help him eat the sugary snacks so he probably wouldn't have a problem. 

From his other friends he got rather more mundane presents, Scott had given him slippers, Jean Grey a paperback novel by his favorite writer and he'd even received a small present from Logan. All in all he was content with his presents, knowing full well that it was the thought that counted. As for Bobby's little joke he'd just have to wait and see what Bobby thought of his present. 

"Merry Christmas Hank," 

Hank nearly jumped out of his fur at Bobby's loud yell and received an even greater shock when the snow-ball hit him square in the chest, blue fur becoming rather damp and cold as snow splashed across it. Sighing Hank scooped of the snow, reformed it into a snowball and returned the favor. Perhaps he threw it a little too hard which would account for Bobby's yelp as he was hit smack in the jaw.

"Stars and garters Bobby, my apologies," gasped Hank with genuine dismay.

Picking his protesting friend up gently he carried him in his arms to the infirmary where a quick medical showed nothing more serious than a bruised jaw. Hank took the opportunity to have a little discussion with Bobby about the unfortunate consequences of playing pranks. He could forgive the snowball incident which had been innocent enough but it had taken ages to get the itching powder out of his fur from the previous day. Even now he still felt the urge to scratch.

"Now Bobby you're not going to be pulling any more pranks today are you? After all it's the season of good will towards all men and furry blue gorillas."

"Yes Hank, no more pranks, just please don't tickle me any more," pleaded Bobby desperately.

Since it was Christmas Hank decided he'd refrain from putting that serum in Bobby's morning cocoa. The greenish tinge to the victim's skin was purely temporary but it would still not have been a nice thing to do. He could always hold it in reserve for another time if Bobby's pranks got a little out of hand. 

Breakfast was a leisurely affair, interrupted only by Jubilee giving him a hug and causing him to spill breakfast cereal all over his fur. Still it was already quite messed up with bits of sellotape, wrapping paper, snow and even bits of Twinkie so it didn't really matter. It was only after breakfast that Hank realized he hadn't received a present from one person, Cecilia Reyes. He wondered if she'd forgotten, he'd made sure to get her present early, a necklace she'd expressed admiration for. Oh well maybe she was planning to surprise him.

"Merry Christmas Hank, you look as though you've been enjoying yourself," said Cecilia Reyes as he made his way to the shower.

"Stars and garters, I suppose I am a bit of a mess. I hope you liked your present," 

"Oh I did and I got you a little something too, well two little presents actually. If you want both though you'll have to earn it," Cecilia smiled and held aloft a sprig of mistletoe.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my fur is really rather sticky."

"Oh Hank you should know that doesn't bother me one bit," she laughed.

Hank nodded and they kissed under the mistletoe her lips brushing against his soft fur and she didn't even mind when he gave her a gentle hug. Well she could always change into another jumper. As for the present, just what he'd wanted.

"As for your other present it's something for us both actually. We have tickets to go and see that opera you were on about and for afterwards we'll have dinner at our favorite restaurant. It's for tonight so I hope you're OK with that?"

"Of course I am Cecilia. Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you too Hank,"

Hank grinned as he went to have his shower. Yes this looked as though it was going to be a very merry Christmas indeed.

"Stars and garters, I think I'm going to enjoy tonight. I wonder if she'll wear that necklace."

With that happy thought he decided to enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
